Complete Control
by Summersetlights
Summary: Eli had never felt a greater jealousy in his life,but he couldn't help but hate the way the man's hands would slowly run down her side...


**_Smut? Yes. Is it good? Eh._**

**_This is a true story(I switched it around a little). Not by me, but a close friend of mine._**

**_Enjoy?_**

**_Disclaimer: Degrassi? What's that? Oh yeah, the thing that I don't own._**

Elijah Goldsworthy tapped his foot impatiently against the hard concrete floor in the auditorium, waiting for his girlfriend to be done with play practice. He counted the lights on the ceiling and sang to himself quietly. He bobbed his head to the imaginary music in his head and watched the atrocious acting.

_Did they know that they sucked?_

Eli came here everyday, and everyday he felt like shooting himself in the foot. Twice. The actors were all snooty and snobby, all with big heads. They talked to him like he was the dirt on their shoes or a flea on their dog. Well, that was probably because they didn't understand Eli's saracastic humor. They just thought that he was rude. It was a hate/hate relationship. Eli would mock them for wearing tights and carrying foam swords(They were fairies in the play) and they would glare furiously at him, unable to comment back.

And Eli found it hilarious.

But then, they'd snidely say something about his and Clare's relationship.

And Eli didn't find that hilarious.

But today, Eli was in a "mood". How could he not be when Clare's character had to wear an itty bitty white dressing gown? The piece of clothing was taunting him as he watched her act, it begged him to strip it off of her and to rip it to shreds. He nearly fainted whenever it was time for a five minute break and she came down to talk to him. He couldn't even concentrate on what she was saying, he was too busy looking at other..._things_. Her creamy legs looked so smooth and touchable and the swell of her breasts made him nearly pant. The way she licked her lips made him hot and bothered. And the way she walked around on stage..._dear lord. _She walked with an air of confidence that Eli found extremely sexy and alluring. And when no one was looking, Clare would look for Eli in the seats and quickly wink at him, making him hard at the sight.

To Eli, Clare Edwards was a fucking _goddess._

And the young director of the play seemed to think so too.

Eli watched the director_-Bill,was it?-_during the dressing gown scene. Hell, that's pretty much the only scene that they worked on. Bill would watch Clare intently, willing her to stay in front of him forever. Eli would stare daggers at the cocky bastard, wanting to put him in the back of Morty. It was obvious that Bill just wanted to corrupt the virgin Saint Clare and make her his, but little did Bill know that Saint Clare was no longer a virgin.

Thanks to Eli.

But still, it was irritating and annoying. Eli hated that Bill only wanted her for how she looked. Didn't he know that Clare was breathtakingly beautiful on the inside? Didn't he know that Clare was witty and modest and was charming? No. He didn't. He didn't know that everything that came out of her mouth was wise and sweet. He didn't know that she likes orange juice with pulp in it. He didn't know that her favorite animal was an elephant. And he didn't _want_ to know. Bill just wanted Clare to be his flavor of the week.

It wasn't that Eli was possesive(Okay, maybe a little) but it was the way that Bill looked at her. His eyes were full of lust and longing, desperately wanting some relief. And yes, when Eli looked at Clare he often looked at her with such lust in his eyes, but it's different. Because behind Eli's lust was unconditional love for the girl. He cared for her more than his own life. And Eli couldn't help but feel the shiver of hatred when Bill went up on stage to show Clare what she was doing "wrong". He would gently put his hand on her shoulder. Clare would be so worried that she was doing something wrong that she didn't even notice his hand creeping down her side...

But Eli did.

Eli had never felt this much jealousy in his life.

He had always told himself that he wouldn't be like those stupid boyfriends that got jealous at every boy that came into contact with their girlfriend. He had told himself, _repeatedly_, that he would be calm and cool. But now, his body had a mind of its own. His past thoughts meant nothing as the guys in the play touched his girlfriend. Eli hated it, he really did. He hated being that angry at someone, but he couldn't help it. His body, mind, and heart were at completely different speeds, all having different thoughts and emotions. And it didn't help that the guys that were touching his girlfriend were all the people that he hated. That just made it worse.

Eli looked at his watch(The gold one that was once Clare's) and smiled gleefully. Bill would soon call out that practice was over and tell everyone to go home. As if on cue, Bill stood up.

"Alright, alright, get home everybody! Go get some rest! You guys did great!" Bill yelled, making everyone sigh in relief. It was a big play and it took a lot out of the actors.

Eli ran up the stairs to the stage and swiftly made his way to Clare's side. She was drinking her water bottle and her eyes were slightly glazed over. When she saw Eli a smile appeared on her tired face and she gave him a hug, adding a kiss on his cheek.

"Stop it. I have a girlfriend..." Eli muttered teasingly as Clare giggled and put her forehead at the crook of his neck. She reached out and intertwined their fingers together.

"Really? Well, she doesn't have to know..."

Clare lifted up her head and her and Eli grinned goofily at each other. Clare kissed him one last time and told him that she had to change into her normal clothes. He nodded and watched her walk out. He admired her body, desperately wanting to be with her. Preferably without her clothes, but he'd take whatever he could get.

Eli patiently waited for her on the stage. The actors awkwardly walked around him and gave him questioning looks. Usually, Eli and Clare left as soon as Bill called practice to be over. So it was extremely weird to see him still there, especially on stage, where all the people he hated were walking past him. Once again, Eli started bobbing his head to the imaginary music and sang quietly to himself.

"They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A voice called out from behind Eli.

_Bill._

_Twitch._

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was simply singing. There's a difference." Eli replied back sarcastically, clenching his hands into fists. He sighed and unclenched his fists. He ran his long, spidery fingers through his dark hair, trying to hint to Bill that he didn't want to talk anymore. But Bill wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Not really, but if it gets you through the day..." Bill smiled fakely and Eli gave a small fake smile right back.

Anybody could see that they were at war but none of them had actually said it outloud. It was more of snide and rude comments running through them.

"Anyway, your girl was great. Like she always is, but tonight she was fantastic! Especially in what she was wearing..."

Eli growled internally, trying not to see red. If it was anyone else, Eli wouldn't have gotten this angry, but this man just pissed him off to no end.

"Yeah. She looks great in everything that she wears." Eli replied cooly, trying to replace the fire with ice.

"I bet she looks better without anything."

_Screw being cool._

Eli bit his lip, making it bleed. Bill smiled triumphantly at the distress on Eli's face, it pleased him to know that he got on Eli's nerves. Hell, it made his day to see Eli so angry.

"Well, anyway, I have to go. Do you think that you could ask Clare to lock up?"

Eli nodded and Bill walked away. As soon as the director left the building, Eli shrank down onto the ground. He laid on his back and rubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to relieve the tension. Was it healthy to hate someone so much? Was it healthy to get that angry? Probably not, and it was scaring Eli senseless. Was he really that insecure about himself? I mean Clare wouldn't leave him...right?

He moaned and tried to stop his thinking, it was getting quite annoying. His thoughts traveled a million miles per hour, racing through his brain like a racecar.

Suddenly, a body straddled him, making his eyes snap open. He hadn't even hear her foot steps. Clare was smirking evily at him. She leaned down, making sure that he had a view of her breasts, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Eli smirked and flipped the girl over so that he was laying on her.

"Touche." Clare said, causing them to laugh. "Where is everybody?"

"They left. It's just you and me, babycakes." Eli ran his tongue along her bottom lip and then sucked softly on it, earning a moan from the curly haired girl.

Clare's moans did something odd to him. There was something about it that made him completely heat up in the area below. It was like someone turned on a switch.

Eli raised Clare's arms and moved the shirt off of her petite body. She lay there gazing up at him, looking at the way he looked at her. Normally, Clare didn't have a lot of confidence, but when Eli looked at her she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Can I?" He asked, gesturing toward her bra. Clare smiled and nodded, she loved how he still asked even after all their time together.

He slowly unhooked the lacy bra and pulled it off of her. His eyes went big and a smirk graced his pink lips. He quickly got rid of her pants and panties and then shed his clothes as well. Eli leaned down and took her swollen right breast in his mouth and nibbled on it lightly, making sure that he wouldn't hurt her. Clare arched her back towards him, making it easier to pleasure her.

"Eli...please?" Clare asked breathlessly.

"Hmmm? What would you like me to do, Clare-bear?"

"Anything. Just anything!" Clare arched her back and wiggled beneath him, trying to relieve the desire in her. Eli looked down at the wiggling girl in amusement.

"Well, I don't know-"

Clare huffed and flipped the boy over, making him smile.

"Ah. Badass Clare. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Clare just glared at him and slowly inched her hand down his stomach. She dipped her pointer finger in his belly button and bent down to lick his stomach. She picked her head back up and her hand started to go lower. Eli gave her a questioning look.

"What are you doin-_Oh dear God_!" Clare grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed it hard, making him moan. She slowly pumped her fist up and down and then she started going faster. His moans were ripping out of throat and just when he was about to come-she stopped. Eli let out a breath of air, completely dazed. He stared at her with humor in his eyes.

"Edwards?"

"Mh-hm?"

"Get on your hands and knees."

Clare gasped and his bossiness and she apparently wasn't fast enough because Eli reached over and pulled her into position.

"Impatient, are we?" Clare asked snidely, turning her head back to look at him.

"Of course."

With that, Eli thrusted his cock into her, making her yell out. He nearly fainted at the way Clare squeezed him, it felt like heaven. She fit around him perfectly.

"God, you're still so tight. Even after all our sessions together." Eli whispered in Clare's ear, making her moan deeply.

Clare shuddered and Eli pounded into her harder, making sure that she yelled his name every time that he did. He was groaning out of control now, completely lost in her body. He flipped her over without missing a beat. Her finger nails left trails of red skin in their wake. He plunged into her erratically, unable to keep it consistent, he was too excited.

"Elijah!"

"What's that Clare? I didn't hear you...?" Eli gasped, taunting her screams. God, he loved her screams. It completely made him lose his mind.

"Eli! More!" Clare couldn't even comprehend anything at this point. The rate that he was moving was making her arms and legs shake uncontrollably. Their hips clashed together repeatedly, both of them wanting the complete relief.

Eli licked the shell of her ear and thrusted one more time, making the girl scream out in pleasure. Eli thrusted a couple more times before letting go inside of her. He pulled out and they stayed in that position for a couple of moments. Their hearts were beating too fast for them to move. Their heads were completely glazed and they couldn't concentrate on anything but their breathing.

Eli looked down at his girlfriend and laughed. "Sex on a stage? Kinky..."

Clare giggled. "Maybe I am badass Clare..."

"Maybe?"

They got up and put their clothes on. Eli reached for her hand and grasped it tightly. Clare looked down at their hands and grinned like a lovestruck idiot.

And then, Eli realized something. He had nothing to be jealous about. Clare was his and would always be his. Him and Clare loved each other and a stupid man like Bill couldn't ruin that.

They walked hand-in-hand out the door.

For the first time since Eli met Bill, he felt like he had complete control of his jealousy.

And if you've ever been jealous, that is a pretty good feeling.

* * *

Even though Eli had found control, he still hated Bill with a passion.

Hence, why Eli didn't tell Clare about locking up.

_Sweet revenge._

_**I just realized that I'm really, really wordy...Oh, well.**_

_**I feel like this was rushed and awkward...that's what you get for writing this at 2 in the morning!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review?**_


End file.
